


Long Strides, Little Steps

by Timballisto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, LoK Series Spoilers, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami’s first steps in the Spirit World, and with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Strides, Little Steps

Asami wondered if the Spirit World was different for everyone.

Part of her mind, always analytic and whirring, wanted to track down all the people who’d been to the Spirit World and ask them, to mark down their words, and figure out if it was just her, or if it was the effect of this place.

She felt drunk.

Everything was brighter, but muted. Like everything had gradient edges that let her see the inner heart of things, the essence of them. At her feet, grass bloomed in died in seconds, like crashing waves of green.

It’s almost mesmerizing- Asami can feel her mind drift, lulled by the motion. It’s peaceful here, the world once more in harmony and Asami felt her eyes slid in and out of focus with the ripples of new life across the dirt.

"So, what do you think?" Korra’s voice is quiet, but it sounded loud in Asami’s ears. 

"It’s… breathtaking." Asami said, dragging her eyes from the distant horizon. She turned to look at Korra, and flowers bloomed at her feet.

"I’ve never been in this part of the Spirit World before." Korra admitted, her mouth tucking into a crooked grin. "I was half worried we’d end up in a spirit desert, or a bog or something." She dragged her eyes from Asami’s and looked out. "The Spirit World can be a pretty desolate place, sometimes."

"Why is that, do you think?" Asami asked quietly. She flexed her hand; her palm already aching from Korra’s absence. Desolate, even.

"The Spirit World reflects emotion." Korra said. "It can be dangerous to be here when you aren’t in control. It’s almost a good thing I wasn’t able to access the Avatar Spirit and enter the spirit world. Can you imagine me here when I was…" Korra couldn’t even finish. "I have no idea."

Below Asami’s feet, the grass grew and withered with her heartbeat.

"You would’ve been fine." Asami said. 

"I would’ve been better if I’d asked you to begin with." Korra said, truthfully. "You’ve been the best- I mean, spirits." Korra gestured to the tranquil grassland. "You’re basically the best thing that’s ever happened to me."

"T-thank you, Korra." Asami stuttered. And if her voice is a little strained, and her eyes a little too heavy with emotion, no one can blame her- it’s been a trying few days (a few years, really) and… and…

"Asami, are you crying?"

"I’m happy.” Asami sniffed, smiled weakly at Korra, who was looking a little panicked. “I promise.”

"I know." Korra smiled. "Look." Asami looked.

Below her boots, bluebells bloomed, twining like a carpet of blue and green. Unlike the grass, they did not die a second later and then regrow, but lingered, furling and unfurling their petals.

"Oh." Asami murmured.

"Beautiful." Korra said, but when Asami looked up, Korra wasn’t looking at the flowers.

Asami’s cheeks turned pink, and in response, tiny pink flowers budded at her feet, mixing with the bluebells.

Later, Korra will laugh and say that she kissed Asami first, and Asami will snort and say that she let her. For now, Asami let herself relish the feeling of Korra’s mouth on her own, and the slow, steady pulse of the spirits around them.


End file.
